


Blansom Smut

by kishin_void



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishin_void/pseuds/kishin_void
Summary: Random tidbits of Blanc and Ransom smut. Plus, Ransom is too bratty to not have Blanc rail him.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Blansom Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I watched Knives Out and it was an amazing movie. I honestly left shipping something else but my friend cancelled that and showed me the pic of Chris Evans sitting in Daniel Craig lap... and I died.  
> SO yeah! Have this. I am trash and I feel like I'm going to be the only one doing fan art of these two together, but ah wells. Helps me improve my anatomy I guess. I would write a fic but alas, I can't write that well so... Yeah.  
> But hey, at least even Ana De Armas lowkey ships it too! Haha.


End file.
